fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Immortality/transcript
PROLOGUE Empire Docking Station - Welcome Home PUBLIC ADDRESS: Paging Ms Levin -- your party is waiting for you at Terminal 7, Gate 3. Final boarding for Gotham Air Flight... FRANK STANTON: Guess who. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Uh... well, the voice isn't familiar, but, uh, the hands I like. They're kind of... rugged and sexy. Oh. No, sorry. I - I -- I don't recognize you. FRANK STANTON: No, it's my fault. I thought you were someone else. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Oh. Well, you should probably leave, because I'm waiting for my boyfriend, and we haven't seen each other for a few months, and he's really big and strong, so... but, you know, actually, now that I think about it, there is something in your face that's kind of ringing a bell. FRANK STANTON: Really? Yeah, maybe... maybe it's my, um, lips. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Hmm. FRANK STANTON: It's so good to be home. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: You hungry? PUBLIC ADDRESS: Due to inclement weather over the Midwest, the following flights have been cancelled -- Glatterflug Flight 7 bound for Chicago. Gotham Air 3 bound for Saint Louis. ARMAND SILVA: 'Everybody talks about the weather. Nobody does anything about it'. I'm quoting Samuel Clemens. HARRY MILLMAN: You stranded too? ARMAND SILVA: In a way, yeah, I, uh... I'm waiting on someone who got delayed. Could you pass me the salt, please? HARRY MILLMAN: Sure. ARMAND SILVA: Thank you. Bolivia's Apartment - A Bit Distant BOLIVIA DUNHAM: How was the shower? FRANK STANTON: It was hot. I was beginning to think there wasn't a hot shower anywhere in North Texas. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Well, welcome back to civilization. FRANK STANTON: Well, to what do I owe the honor? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: You're a national hero. I figured you deserve the good stuff. Cheers. FRANK STANTON: Cheers. Hmm. It's good. Liv... everything alright? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: What do you mean? FRANK STANTON: I don't know. It's just, uh... didn't say a word to me on the drive back from the airport. And when I'd call from Texas, you seemed a bit distant. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Well, we were distant. FRANK STANTON: Yeah, I know. Just you almost... didn't seem like yourself. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Oh. You know, work's just been kind of crazy. FRANK STANTON: Look, I know when I'm away, we can be a bit off. Just want to make sure it's not something more. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: No. It's just everything's a little overwhelming since Broyles went missing. FRANK STANTON: Do you have any leads? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: No. They, uh, found his car at the edge of a 'No-Go Zone', but nobody knows why it was in there. FRANK STANTON: Something classified? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Possibly, yeah. Uh, Lincoln's taking over in his absence. He keeps pressing all the official channels, but we're not getting any answers. They stopped the search. FRANK STANTON: I'm sorry I couldn't be here for you. I know how you feel about him. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Well, you're here now. And I'm glad about that. FRANK STANTON: Me too. Empire Docking Station - Bug Eruption HARRY MILLMAN: Help. Please, help. ACT I Bolivia's Apartment - Weekend Planning FRANK STANTON: You have any idea how much I missed watching you get dressed in the morning? What time is it? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Uh, it's about eight. I thought you might like to sleep in. FRANK STANTON: Yeah. Thank you. Hey, uh... you want to get away this weekend? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Uh, sure. Where? FRANK STANTON: I don't know. How about we hop on an airship and go down to Annapolis like we used to? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Annapolis? FRANK STANTON: Yeah. We can go to the crab shack on the wharf or BOLIVIA DUNHAM: -- Obrecky's? FRANK STANTON: Right. Remember how great their jukebox was? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I would love that. (answers call) Dunham. (listens) Okay. I'm on my way. (to Frank) Bye. Empire Docking Station - Bug Recovery BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Hey. I heard they're rerouting all the flights from Newark -- bomb scare? LINCOLN LEE: Nope. Spontaneous bug eruption. Guy named Harry Millman, forty-two years old -- they found him in the bathroom. Bugs had eaten their way from the inside out. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Oh, fabulous. Gosh, I was just here last night picking up Frank. So, bugs. LINCOLN LEE: Yep. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Ugh, you know how I feel about bugs. LINCOLN LEE: Not Charlie. Charlie loves bugs. AGENT FRANCIS: Look lively, people. New boss is here. LINCOLN LEE: How is it that when you say 'boss', it sounds like insubordination? AGENT FRANCIS: You see, that's my tone. Maybe that's why I didn't get the promotion. LINCOLN LEE: Yeah, maybe, or else I'm better than you. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Okay, so they're pretty, but what are they? LINCOLN LEE: No idea. We've been through what -- three different insect databases? We still can't find a match. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: What happened to the other passengers? AGENT FRANCIS: We contacted about half of them. Apparently, the bugs don't live outside the body too long. And if somebody had been infected, we would have heard about it by now. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Yeah, maybe. Maybe not. LINCOLN LEE: Maybe some kind of mutant insect bit him, laid eggs under his skin? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: That's comforting. AGENT FRANCIS: Looks like we got a live one. Gotcha. Liberty Island - Children Not Allowed BRANDON FAYETTE: Sorry to keep you waiting, Mister Secretary. SECRETARY BISHOP: I see the piece that Agent Dunham obtained was finally sent over. BRANDON FAYETTE: Yes, and it seems to be functional. We should have it integrated with the machine by week's end. SECRETARY BISHOP: Good. BRANDON FAYETTE: That's actually not why I asked you here. The experiments with the chemical we synthesized from the other Olivia's brain... it appears there's been a breakthrough.This subject was given his second dose of the day. Forty-three minutes later, this happened. SECRETARY BISHOP: Crossed over? BRANDON FAYETTE: No. NURSE: Danny? How are you doing this? DANNY: I - I don't... don't know. I'm just... just thinking it... and it's happening. Aah! NURSE: Oh, my gawd! Danny! Call Doctor Jackson! SECRETARY BISHOP: Nine test subjects get an injection and die within thirty minutes. This one develops a telekinetic ability. What's the difference? BRANDON FAYETTE: We'll know more after we dissect his brain, but I have a theory -- age. This subject was the youngest of the group, which would make sense, given your notion that the human brain is infinitely capable at birth. We simply need younger subjects. I think that children... SECRETARY BISHOP: -- No. BRANDON FAYETTE: Sir, we may be close. SECRETARY BISHOP: No children. That is not an option. You'll have to try something else. Entymology Lab - Meeting Bug Girl MONA FOSTER: Drop your file request on the table. I'm a little busy right now. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Uh, Fringe Division. I'm Agent Olivia Dunham, and this is Agent -- MONA FOSTER: Agent Charlie Foster -- Francis. I'm Foster... Mona Foster. AGENT FRANCIS: We, uh-- we--we met before? MONA FOSTER: I treated you for your arachnid infestation. I'm not surprised you don't remember me. You were in a lot of pain. So how are the spiders? AGENT FRANCIS: Uh, they're good. They -- they -- sometimes they just itch a little bit. MONA FOSTER: Maybe you just need someone to scratch it. AGENT FRANCIS: Hmm. MONA FOSTER: So... what brings Fringe here today? It's order Coleoptera, for sure, Archostemata maybe, but species? No clue. Where did you find this? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Uh, the Empire Docking Station. MONA FOSTER: That's kind of an unusual habitat for beetles. AGENT FRANCIS: They ate their way out of a person. MONA FOSTER: Interesting... AGENT FRANCIS: Yeah. MONA FOSTER: Wait here a minute. AGENT FRANCIS: Don't even start with me. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Oh... AGENT FRANCIS: Don't -- BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Bug Girl's got a crush on Charlie. AGENT FRANCIS: Bug Girl has a crush on the fact that I got spiders in my blood, Kiddo. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Come on, everybody's looking for someone who's gonna like them for who they are inside, right? AGENT FRANCIS: Are you kidding me right now? MONA FOSTER: Skelter Beetle... Mansohnium Boogliosus, which answers one question but raises a whole bunch of others. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Such as? MONA FOSTER: Such as how is this here? Skelter Beetles are parasitic. They lived exclusively in sheep. AGENT FRANCIS: Sheep. MONA FOSTER: And given that all the sheep died out ten years ago BOLIVIA DUNHAM: -- the bugs died with them. AGENT FRANCIS: What was it doing inside of a person? Brooklyn Warehouse - Failed Test ARMAND SILVA: Specimen number seven was harvested twelve hours ago after a twenty-minute gestation period. I have extracted the epigastric tissue from the beetle's abdomen and... and placed it into the substrate. I am now adding ten milliliters of the protein complex to catalyze a reaction. If the enzyme is present... the indicator will turn pink. Come on. ACT II Fringe Division HQ - Farnsworth's Recommendations LINCOLN LEE: Get local P.D. to check the house if she's not answering her phone. AGENT #1: Passenger 23 is clear. AGENT #2: Passenger 9 is clear. LINCOLN LEE: We've also fully accounted for zeppelin crew and ground personnel. FRANK STANTON: The food for the airship? It's supplied by an LFC food services. And it checks out clean so far. AGENT FARNSWORTH: You're wasting your time. We're not dealing with an outbreak. We've cleared 62.237% of people who could possibly have been exposed. That's enough to make a statistical inference. This is not an epidemic. FRANK STANTON: Where do I get one of you? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I bet she drives a beetle. AGENT FRANCIS: Y - you're not funny. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Listen, if you go on a date with her and you're late, then at least you know that she won't bug out. AGENT FRANCIS: Wow. You're original. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Hey. FRANK STANTON: Hey. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: What are you doing here? FRANK STANTON: Uh, Lincoln requested a CDC liaison. I said I could help. AGENT FRANCIS: Hey, Frank, how's cow country? FRANK STANTON: Let's just say I'm happy to be back. LINCOLN LEE: You find anything? AGENT FRANCIS: Yep, Mansohnium Boogliosus. Skelter Beetle. They died out with the sheep in '01. FRANK STANTON: Huh. Never heard of them. Let me look at that. LINCOLN LEE: I guess for you two this kind of thing is romantic? Brings back memories, huh? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Hoboken? LINCOLN LEE: Uh-huh. There's nothing like a little cholera outbreak to bring two people together. I can only imagine what it is you see in a guy like that. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Oh, he's kind of perfect, isn't he? LINCOLN LEE: No, I am perfect, but he's a close second. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Right. LINCOLN LEE: Right. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: So still nothing on how our victim got infected? LINCOLN LEE: Nope. If you learn anything, you let me know. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Mm-hmm. LINCOLN LEE: I'll be in Broyles' off-- I'll be in my office. FRANK STANTON: See, what's odd is with the sheep they have a symbiotic relationship, but now they're attacking their host. They're eating their way out. AGENT FRANCIS: So they look the same, but they're not the same. FRANK STANTON: Yeah. Yeah, to put it simply. The question is why. What -- what changed? AGENT FARNSWORTH: Why don't you just ask? AGENT FRANCIS: What's that? AGENT FARNSWORTH: When you don't know the answer to something, you ask someone who does. Put out a Fringe Alert to the public. Odds are that someone will recognize this beetle and call in a tip. In fact, statistics suggest you will get at least two calls. FRANK STANTON: I don't know what they pay you here, but I definitely need you in my life. Avenue Road Diner - Dosing Jerry JERRY BISSELL: Uh, do you mind? WAITRESS: Hi. What can I get ya? JERRY BISSELL: A cup of Earl Grey and a piece of, um, cherry pie. WAITRESS: Okay. JERRY BISSELL: That looks complicated. What is it? ARMAND SILVA: Uh... I'm a scientist. This is my, uh, research, but, uh... you probably wouldn't understand. JERRY BISSELL: Well, try me. ARMAND SILVA: Do you know the name Jonas Salk? JERRY BISSELL: Sure. Who doesn't? He cured polio. ARMAND SILVA: Have you heard of... Watson and Crick? JERRY BISSELL: They're those DNA guys, right? ARMAND SILVA: That's right, yeah. How about, uh, Doctor Armand Silva? JERRY BISSELL: Armand Silva. No. Don't know that one. ARMAND SILVA: Oh. You will. TV ANNOUNCEMENT: Attention, citizens -- this is a Fringe Alert. If you have seen or have any information regarding this bug, known as a Skelter Beetle, please call 7-1-1 and speak to Fringe Division. WAITRESS: Have you decided? ARMAND SILVA: Yeah. I'll have what he's having. Fringe Division HQ - Spilling Secrets FRANK STANTON: Hey. Got a minute? Can I ask a favor? LINCOLN LEE: Of course. What's up? FRANK STANTON: I was hoping if the case wraps up this weekend if Olivia could have a few days. LINCOLN LEE: Why? You two got, uh... big plans or something? FRANK STANTON: Yeah. Yeah, you could say that. LINCOLN LEE: Sure. FRANK STANTON: Can you, uh... keep a secret? LINCOLN LEE: You kidding me? I have my own, like... Cone of Silence when it comes to secrets. What is it? AGENT FRANCIS: Ma'am, nobody's gonna eat your dog, alright? Thank you for calling. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: No, sir, these bugs do not have control of your wife. AGENT FRANCIS: These people are freaks! What's going on in this city? I'm gonna get a sandwich. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Uh, no, sir, I promise that is not the way they work. Yes, you can feel free to call us if something changes. Okay, thank you. LINCOLN LEE: How's it going? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Um, well... we have had two hundred phone calls, mostly from nut jobs and scared -- LINCOLN LEE: Frank's gonna ask you to marry him. I'm serious. This weekend -- he just told me. I - I promised I'd keep it a secret, but you know me, I can't... keep a secret. AGENT FRANCIS: Hey, I think I got a legitimate call here. Something up? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: No. LINCOLN LEE: Uh-uh. AGENT FRANCIS: Okay. Guy used to work at a biology annex. Guy next door to him used to be an expert on Skelter Beetles. LINCOLN LEE: Go. Go check it out. AGENT FRANCIS: Great. LINCOLN LEE: So? What are you gonna say... to Frank? What? I can keep a secret. Biology Annex - Pinpointing Silva NED DOLEN: Yeah, that's it. Ah, I wish I could forget these things. His name was Armand Silva. He was in virology down the hall. Those damn things were always getting out. I'm a scientist, but I hate bugs. AGENT FRANCIS: You know what he was doing with them? NED DOLEN: I don't know. We were all working on our own projects. I was harvesting sheep hearts for valve replacement surgeries. So how are they back -- the bugs? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Well, that's what we're trying to figure out. Do you know where we can find Doctor Silva? NED DOLEN: No. In fact, a few years ago, I heard he tried to kill himself. I didn't really know him that well, but, uh... it was like those bugs were his whole life. When the sheep died out, he was a mess. But if he's not dead, he's definitely the guy you want to talk to. If anyone will know how those bugs have come back, it'll be him. (a parked vehicle with a dead driver. skelter beetles coming out from his body. on a lower level, Armand catches falling beetles.) ACT III Parking Area - Investigating Jerry BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Jerry Bissell, aged 42, worked as a data systems repairman. It says that he ate at the Avenue Road Diner about three hours ago. AGENT FRANCIS: Hey, I know that place. It's right around the corner. LINCOLN LEE: No luck on Doctor Silva. His last known address is outside of Boston, but nothing in the system on him since the city was ambered back in '04. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: No record of his death either. LINCOLN LEE: No. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Okay, so that means that he's still out there somewhere. AGENT FRANCIS: Hey, look at this... right there. These are so much different. They're so much bigger. I'm gonna take it to forensics, see what they come up with. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Hey, can you send someone to the diner as well? Maybe somebody saw something. AGENT FRANCIS: Oh, great. Now I got, like, two bosses? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: What's wrong? LINCOLN LEE: Keep feeling like I'm missing something... that Broyles would see something I'm not. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Lincoln, you're doing fine. Don't worry. We'll catch this guy together. Cozy Bedroom - Confiding to Mistress REIKO: Do you want me to give you some time alone? SECRETARY BISHOP: No. Please don't. REIKO: What is it? SECRETARY BISHOP: You're lovely. You know that? REIKO: You're sweet. And you're also avoiding answering my question. SECRETARY BISHOP: It's... many things. If you had asked me a week ago, I would have told you that I would sacrifice anything... to save our world. But in fact, there are lines I simply cannot cross. Does that make me weak? REIKO: No. It's what makes you the most brilliant man I've ever known. And the fact you beat yourself up over these decisions... now, that's what makes me sure of this strength. SECRETARY BISHOP: I wish I had the same faith. I'm afraid I've failed, Reiko. Peter was here, and... he was here of his own choosing, as he needs to be. And I lost him... I underestimated his attachments over there. I hadn't factored in the girl. REIKO: But now you know about the girl. And you know Peter better. You'll get him back. SECRETARY BISHOP: How could you be so sure? REIKO: Do you trust me? SECRETARY BISHOP: More than anyone. REIKO: Well, then... trust my perspective on this. I know you, Walter. I've seen your determination, your will. I don't have a single doubt in my mind you'll find an answer. You always do. Bolivia's Apartment - Surprise Proposal BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Hi. FRANK STANTON: You're home. I called Atlanta. I found out some information on Doctor Silva. CDC had a grant he applied for on file, back in '97. Claims he was close to a vaccine for the Avian Flu. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Gosh, if that's true-- FRANK STANTON: I know. It would have saved millions. Thing is his research... it reads a little off the wall. Here, take a look at this. The vaccine was based on an enzyme that the Skelter Beetle produced. And that got me thinking. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: You think he's trying to bring the Skelter Beetle back from extinction? Is that even possible? FRANK STANTON: Possible, yeah. Certainly not easy. He'd have to clone DNA from a preserved specimen. But the real problem would be that the eggs would never hatch. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Because they only live in sheep. FRANK STANTON: Exactly. He'd have to modify them. He'd have to reengineer them to live in a different host. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Like people. FRANK STANTON: Sheep and humans share ninety-six percent of the same DNA. And that could account for the reason why the bugs are killing their human hosts. But I just called the lab. They said the bugs they got from the first victim -- they weren't mature enough to create the enzyme. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: But the bugs got bigger with the second victim. FRANK STANTON: They did? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Yeah. Maybe he is modifying his work. Okay, so say you're right. What would he need? FRANK STANTON: Like equipment? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Yeah. Call Lincoln. Retro-viral samples. LINCOLN LEE: Retro-viral samples. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Plasmid array. LINCOLN LEE: Plasmid array. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Liquid spectrometer. LINCOLN LEE: Okay, wait, wait. Slow down. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: An electron microscope and also liquid nitrogen -- you got all that? Alright, I'm leaving now, so I should be there in about twenty minutes. Uh, Lincoln said that if you were here, he would kiss you. FRANK STANTON: Well, I'm glad he's not here. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Okay. And you will keep the list on you. FRANK STANTON: Yes, of course, of course. Keys. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Keys. Yes. Thank you. And my I.D. FRANK STANTON: And you forgot this. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Oh. FRANK STANTON: I was gonna wait 'til this weekend. I know we have a lot to figure out. There's your job, and there's my job, and there's my mother. Look, being away from you made me realize how much I can't stand being away from you. Olivia Dunham... will you marry me? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Yes. FRANK STANTON: Seriously? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Hello? LINCOLN LEE: Hey. Where are you? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: It's Lincoln. I'm just leaving the house. What's up? LINCOLN LEE: Don't come down here. We got a hit. Six months ago, Silva purchased a plasmid array. He had it shipped to a warehouse in Brooklyn. I'm sending you the address now. Brooklyn Warehouse - No Signal LINCOLN LEE: Silva's unit is Number Twenty-one. I already walked the perimeter. No sign of any other cars. What? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: I said yes. Frank asked me, and I said yes. LINCOLN LEE: And? You happy? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Yeah. I am. LINCOLN LEE: Good. Then I am too. Watch your step. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Thank you. Hey... I think someone's here. LINCOLN LEE: Hey! Hey! Olivia! Olivia! Damn it! VOICE RECORDING: No signal. Please try again. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Aah! ACT IV Brooklyn Warehouse - Dosed (Armand gives water to Bolivia. checks his left eye.) BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Where's Lincoln? (In the cold room, Lincoln looks for something to break the door.) LINCOLN LEE: Come on, there's got to be something. There's got to be... yes! BOLIVIA DUNHAM: There are more agents on their way here now. ARMAND SILVA: I think we both know that's not true. (Armand set up a camera) BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Come on, do yourself a favor and just let me go. ARMAND SILVA: They'll thank me. The whole world... will thank me. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Thank you for what -- your vaccine? Is that what you're talking about -- your vaccine? For someone who wants to save lives, you sure don't have much of a problem killing people. ARMAND SILVA: How many did Salk sacrifice trying to get his answers... Pasteur... in the name of science? When the sheep died out, I tried cows, goats, primates. None of them could host the beetles. Humans were my only option. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: What about stopping the research? That wasn't an option? ARMAND SILVA: No. Because I was too close. And now... now I'm... my work is... is nearly complete. Did you ever ask yourself what you're leaving behind? I have an ability. (picks up a beetle) I was on a path. I had a calling, and the world changed on me. It simply... changed and robbed me of my legacy. This... world, this decaying madness... robbed me. (Linc puts on gloves. directs liquid nitrogen to the keypad. breaks the lock.) LINCOLN LEE: Come on. (makes a call) This is Agent Lee. I need a tactical unit immediately at my location. ARMAND SILVA: See, the second batch of specimen were almost mature enough, but not quite. And then I realized... a queen can hatch her own eggs. She can create a legion, enough for my vaccine. One more human host... to bring the queen beetle to term. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: But it's over now, 'cause we know who you are. ARMAND SILVA: You don't understand. The gestation has already begun. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: (looks at the glass of water) What did you give me? What the hell did you give me? (vomits) LINCOLN LEE: Don't move! (points a gun to Silva) BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Lincoln. Lincoln, don't shoot him. LINCOLN LEE: That's up to him. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: No. We need his help. I've been infected. ACT V Brooklyn Warehouse - Saving Bolivia LINCOLN LEE: Don't worry, Liv. I'm gonna take care of you. AGENT FRANCIS: Down! Now! Down! FRANK STANTON: Olivia! BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Frank! Oh, Frank, Frank. LINCOLN LEE: He dosed her. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Oh, Frank, he made me drink the water. LINCOLN LEE: Somebody bag that glass! FRANK STANTON: What do we do... to stop the infestation? What do we do to stop it? LINCOLN LEE: Get her to the hospital. FRANK STANTON: Let me go! LINCOLN LEE: Get her to the hospital. You're running out of time. Go. FRANK STANTON: Go! She's been infected with a deadly parasite. The next ten minutes are critical. In my kit, there's a vial of Metrifonate. It's an antiparasitic. Liv. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Yeah. FRANK STANTON: I'm gonna do everything I can. Just hold on. LINCOLN LEE: Everybody out... now! (To Armand) Tell me how to save her. ARMAND SILVA: Oh... LINCOLN LEE: (gun point on Armand's head) You have one more chance. Tell me! ARMAND SILVA: If you want your friend to live, put down the gun and do exactly as I say. LINCOLN LEE: Aah! What do you want? ARMAND SILVA: Bring me those panels over there... and I'll tell you how to save your friend. Ambulance - EMT: B.P.'s 140 over 90. Heart rate's elevated. That could just be the adrenaline. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Oh, Frank, my stomach -- FRANK STANTON: The antiparasitic that I'm going to give you is powerful. It's gonna kill the bugs inside you before they hatch. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Why do I sense that there's a "but" coming? FRANK STANTON: Because it's a lot for your system to take. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Uh-huh. So what do we do? FRANK STANTON: I don't think we have a choice. Hand me the wand. Can you zoom in? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: What do you see, Frank? EMT: I see movement! Brooklyn Warehouse - No Saving Needed BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Where? LINCOLN LEE: What the hell am I putting together here? ARMAND SILVA: You'll work faster if you don't talk. LINCOLN LEE: I gave you what you wanted. Now you tell me how to save her. ARMAND SILVA: She doesn't need saving. I didn't infect her. LINCOLN LEE: Uh-uh. She was sick. ARMAND SILVA: Not because of me. She's not the final host. Aah! Oh! Ambulance - The Host EMT: Syringe is ready. FRANK STANTON: Look at me. Look at me. It's gonna be okay. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Okay. EMT: Stop! FRANK STANTON: What? EMT: Take a look at this. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: What is it? What is it? FRANK STANTON: Are you sure? EMT: Look at the Beta HCG levels in her blood. FRANK STANTON: The picture on the sonogram... BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Uh-huh? FRANK STANTON: You're not infected. You're pregnant. (In Armand's warehouse) ARMAND SILVA: I've done it. The queen is ready. Uhh... Aah! Come here. Make sure... they... spell my name... right. Hospital - Goodbye Frank FRANK STANTON: Can I come in? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Of course. FRANK STANTON: What did the doctor say? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: That the baby's healthy and that the, uh-- the fall and the adrenaline triggered some kind of morning sickness. FRANK STANTON: How far along are you? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Frank... FRANK STANTON: Liv, how long you been pregnant? BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Six weeks. FRANK STANTON: Are you in love with him... the father? That's all I needed to know. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Frank. FRANK STANTON: You... were gonna marry me. (walks away) (Bolivia grabs her pillows and cries) Secretary's Vehicle - A Development SECRETARY BISHOP: Hello? BRANDON FAYETTE: Mister Secretary, there's been a development. I think I might have another way to bring Peter back from the other universe. Bolivia's Apartment - Grandfather's Visit BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Sir. SECRETARY BISHOP: Forgive my intrusion. I hope this isn't a bad time. BOLIVIA DUNHAM: Please come in. SECRETARY BISHOP: I heard the news about your pregnancy. Don't worry. Your position with Fringe Division will remain intact. You'll have whatever resources you need. After all, you are the mother of my future grandchild. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Three Episodes